


【排球少年(HQ)｜影日】青春期的练习曲

by TiffDan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffDan/pseuds/TiffDan
Summary: * 拿来练车的产物，文笔有诸多不熟练的地方请多包涵，欢迎留下评论指教* 反正就是一个关于影日高三成为恋人之后的脸红心跳故事(?)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 17





	【排球少年(HQ)｜影日】青春期的练习曲

【HQ｜影日】青春期的练习曲

－

正文：

金耀日的夜晚，月亮高挂在无云的夜空中，零散的星点在它身旁点缀。

被月光打上一层朦胧晕边的老牌学校，静谧地坐落在山脚下，岁月毫不留情地在建筑物上留下痕迹，但它仍坚守在自己的岗位上，如同一座令人感到安心的避风港，守护着每一位怀抱愿景而来到这里的师生。

已在乌野高校服-务二十几年的老警卫，像是养成了反射动作一样，到点就提着手电筒，用从容的步伐进行校门关闭前的最后巡视。

教学楼与行政楼都已熄灯，操场边的廊道仅剩几盏微弱的灯光仍尽忠职守，为晚自习以及社团活动结束的学-生指引着道路，三五成群的学子们陆陆续续步出大门。

明天就是周末，归心似箭的人们老早就放学回家。很快的，校内已没什么人影逗留。

与白天充满生气的景象截然不同，夜晚的校园像是庄严而神圣的禁地，幽静如画一般，任何干扰都有可能会侮慢了这样的氛围。

明白这点的少年们，努力不发出任何声响。然而，这并不是一件容易的事。

男子排球部专用的活动室里，天花板上唯一的电灯早已被切断，仅剩的光源是从窗外透进来的月光，一些杂物被随意堆放在地上，男生总是不拘小节，因此没人会去在意这里有多凌@乱。

这也正好方便了少年们心中不纯洁的企图。

活动室的门隔绝了两个世界，外头是不容许被玷污的校园殿堂，里头却将要演奏一首带点情@色意味的恋歌。

－

日向翔阳吃力地维持着双脚的站立，双手靠在眼前冰冷的铁制置物柜上，衬衫的钮扣全数未扣，敞开一大片赤膊，在这秋末冬初的季节，本该会让他冷得直发-抖，少年却觉得这刚好给自己的炽@热身躯起到了冷却的作用。

但这还远远不够，真正的热源没有解除，再怎么降温也是没用的。

让日向如此难耐的火@热来自一双在他身上恣-意妄为的大手，掌心传来的烫人温度，像是会在皮肤烙下印记，久久无法消失；灵巧的手指顺着少年肌肉的纹理，以不紧不慢的速度、不轻不重的力道游走，刻意划过少年胸前的敏@感@处，如同调@情一般地逗@弄，让原本软塌的粉@嫩逐渐突起。

「喂⋯影山，不要弄、那里⋯」 压着极低的音量，用微不可闻的气音叫唤着身后的人，禁不起调@戏的日向不得不示弱。

影山飞雄明明听到怀里的人发出了哀求的声音，却没有停下手边的动作，反而更肆意地捉弄被强@制禁@锢在自己与铁柜之间的恋人。

揉@捏、挑@逗、打转，影山加重手上的力道，日向胸前的两朵茱萸因而变得更加鲜艳饱满，绽放的样子像是迫不及待被情郎采撷般，妖@艳媚人。

「你真的，不想要我这么做吗？」

影山靠在日向耳边低喃，低沉的声音与说话时呼出来的气息融合在一起，全打在耳后敏@感的肌肤上，那块皮肤被体@内的燥热染成了娇羞的赭红色。

日向分了神庆幸他现在所处的地方被切断了灯源，否则，要是被身后人瞧见自己不争气的脸红样子，面子该往哪摆呢。

黑@暗中，影山察觉到了怀中人的一瞬分心，在占有欲的作祟下，影山低头用唇微抿住日向小巧的圆-润耳-垂，试图拉回对方的注意力。

「嗯啊⋯」耳朵是日向的敏@感@带之一，被猝不及防地衔咬住，惹得他一阵麻痒，偏过头想躲开。

然而影山就像个优秀的狩猎者，明白当猎物挣脱时，果断埋伏@在另一侧才是明智之举。

「想逃？作梦。」

日向的左耳刚侥幸逃过一劫，右耳就迅速落入对方的圈套，这次不再只是轻微的噙咬，影山伸出舌@头舔过日向的耳廓，从那扩散的酥@麻感让日向整个人微微颤-抖了一下，下意识想推拒，那湿@软的灵活触感却更加肆无忌惮地进攻，没有任何暗示就往耳朵内里侵犯。

「哈啊⋯你、你怎么⋯」 右耳回荡着湿@润的舔@弄声，因为过于靠近，那声音震撼到仿佛攻占了日向的大脑，像骇入电脑的病毒一样瘫痪了日向的所有反应，只能够勉强挤出一些零碎的语句。

敏@感的弱点被放肆地玩@弄，强烈的性欢@愉一波又一波袭来，心底的羞耻感被压倒性的完全覆盖，日向渐渐迷失在这畅快的情@欲里，嘴里那些无意义的字词都变成了破碎的呻@吟。

影山就着这个时机，右手放开了日向被蹂@躏得潮@红的胸膛，转而顺着对方的腹肌纹理往下，寻找下一个侵略地点。

「⋯哈啊，不要⋯好@痒⋯」

长年举球的手因为摩擦而在指腹周围积累了厚实的茧，触@碰时带了点粗糙感，在日向身上留下异样的快@感，一同引发的痒意让身躯不自觉地扭@动，如此看来更像是在热情地邀请情人来享受欢@爱。

影山找到对方的裤头后，不急着解@开束扣，而是再更往下摸@到裤裆的位置，炙热的勃@发隔着布料都能够感觉到，影山轻笑了出来，停下嘴里舔shì的动作，在日向耳边嘲弄。

「只是捏个乳@头，舔@了你的耳朵⋯」充满磁性的嗓音稍作停顿，营造一个引人入胜的开头后，影山抚在日向下@身的手坏心地一揉，「这样就硬了吗？」

「啊！」日向惊呼一声，像是从梦中惊醒一般，慌乱得不能自己，「我⋯我没有，你别乱说⋯嗯啊⋯」

「还说没有？」

影山狠心戳破对方的谎@言，右手力道微微加重，日向也顾不上反驳了，只能吃痛地向对方求饶。

听到对方服软的低语，影山反而被激起了心中的支配欲，全然不顾对方的请求，果断地解@开了怀中人的裤头，豪不客气地拉下底@裤，早已硬@挺发@热的小东西亢@奋地弹跳而出，全被影山握在手心，一气呵成的娴熟动作像是做过了好几遍一样。

「嗯啊！你、你干嘛突然⋯」

日向整句话都还来不及说完，影山的手就开始上下套@弄，致命的弱点掌控在对方手里，让他没办法回击任何动作，只能出声喝止。

「影山⋯你、你给我⋯嗯啊、停⋯停下⋯唔！」 影山另一只还在日向胸前逗@弄的手往上探，架住对方的颈脖些微施力，日向只能顺着力道转头，迎面而来的是影山极具亲略性的吻，径直阻断所有他想说的话。

原本就张@开的嘴倒是让影山有机可乘，伸长舌@头搅@弄对方口腔@内的每一处角落，牙齿啃@咬着嘴唇边的嫩@肉，急于吸@吮从嘴角流淌出来的津@液，活像只贪婪的饥@渴野兽。

受到惊吓的日向，用舌@头本能地推搡着外来的入侵，但唾液造成的润@滑却频频让彼此的软舌错开，变得更像是一场淫@靡的嬉戏。

意识就这样一步步沉沦在浓烈的性-欲之中，日向抛开所有理智任由身后的人宰割。

感觉到怀里的猎物已放弃抵@抗，影山趁着这个时机挪动对方，让日向一个转身面向自己。

活动室内的光线虽然不足，但已适应黑@暗的双瞳仍能看清眼前的画面，只一眼，就让正值青-春-期的影山险些把持不住。

日向被汗水打湿的发@丝错落在额头上，琉璃般的明眸因生理性的泪水涌@出像是被盖上一层薄雾，眼神迷蒙地失焦，微张的红@唇满是被吻得肿@胀的痕迹，嘴角溢出彼此交融的唾液，在月光的反射下变成一条晶亮的银丝，完全敞开的制-服衬衫堪堪挂在肩臂，一大片白@皙的皮肤毫无保留地暴@露在外，让胸前胀@红的乳@尖更加抢眼。

影山没发现自己咽了口口水，燥热地把视线继续往下挪，最后收入眼底的，是那被他从底@裤掏出来的直挺柱身，精神抖擞的样子像是随时要喷@发欲@望一样，偶尔轻微地打颤，顶端的铃口还流@出一些晶莹的液@体⋯

受到视觉冲击的影山发觉自己的下@身早已胀@得发疼，脑中只剩一个想法。

**根本就是欠操。**

「⋯嗯？」突然的转身让日向一时搞不清状况，用迷蒙的眼睛看着眼前的恋人，顺着对方的视线低头，才慢慢发现自己现在毫不设防的样子有多么不知羞耻。

急忙想转过身掩饰，却被看穿他意图的影山出手阻止，日向因为突如其来的力道而重重地撞上后方的置物柜，双手被用@力地架在头的两侧。

因反射动作而闭起的双眼再度睁开，眼前的人却换了一个表情，用直觉解读出意思后，让日向莫名地感到惧怕。

**我会被他干掉。**

心中满是这个可怕的念头，日向拼命想挣脱束缚，但影山的力气大得吓人，将日向的双手高举过顶，用单手就轻易架住。日向眼睁睁地看着对方也解-开裤头掏出自己的欲@望随意套@弄了几下，欺身上前同时握住了两人的性@器摩擦。

「哈啊⋯哈、哈啊⋯」

两人几乎是同时发出了喘息，日向可以清楚地感觉到影山的分@身磨蹭着自己的欲-望，柱身上的脉动清晰传来，他羞得不敢再往那淫@乱的地方看，半放弃地把头埋入影山的胸口，耳边传来心脏大力跳动的声音。

日向想着，干脆默数心跳来转移自己的注意力，但数没几下就发现竟然和影山手里操@弄的频率一致，吓得他不敢再往下数。

注意力又被强@制拉回到这放@荡的性@欲之中，两人紧@贴的柱身愈发蓬勃，底下的囊袋时不时地拍打在一块，一旦影山的力道过大就会撞击出啪啪的声响，肉@体撞击的声音让日向有种好像他正在被上的错觉。

「嗯⋯影、影山，我⋯」无法冷静下来的日向隐约感觉到下腹窜过一阵阵的热流，预知到接下来会发生的事，在无法停止的吟叫中艰难地开口，「我快⋯哈、啊嗯⋯我快要⋯射@了⋯」

听着日向紊乱的呜咽喘息从胸前传来，影山也大概猜想得到，于是加快了手中的动作，就在快要到达高@潮时，却硬生生地圈住对方性@器的根@部，狠狠抑止发@泄的冲动。

「嗯啊！你放开⋯」

日向抬起被水气浸@湿的脸庞，即将高@潮的快@感交错着不得释放的痛苦，潮@红的脸上是被情@欲折磨的表情。

「你求我，」影山低头舔@了舔日向眼角的泪珠，说出来的话却与他的温柔语气不符，「求我就让你射。」

自尊什么的，此刻都已被意乱情迷的日向抛到九霄云外，一心只想求得解脱，迫切地将腰挺@起，往对方身上磨蹭。

「呜嗯⋯求你⋯嗯、嗯啊，影山⋯求你让我⋯射@出来！」

话音未落，影山的手松开了力道，痉@挛的肌肉让日向整个身@体大力地颤@抖了几下，疯狂的快@感让日向尖@叫了出来，直挺的分@身剧烈地抽@搐，一股股的白色浓@稠从铃口喷@射@出来，往上飞@溅到自身一览无遗的肉@体上，连下巴也不得幸免，沾到了几滴情@色的白@浊。

头顶上被困住的双手也一并获得自-由，失去支撑的日向整个人失神地靠着铁柜滑落，跌坐在对方脚下，短暂失去意识几秒后才慢慢回神，视线慢慢聚焦才看清眼前正对着的是影山还未发@泄@出来的高昂巨@物。

日向鬼使神差地向前倾，鼻尖嗅着从那里散发出来的荒-淫味道，像是被催眠了一样，神@智不清的他不由自主地张@开了小@嘴，伸出舌@头轻@舔过柱身上浮突的青筋。

原本想自己解决出来的影山，下一秒却被日向的主动吓得倒抽@了一口气，急忙想往后撤，对方却敏捷地含@住了顶端，抬起手握住还未吞进去的部分，模仿着他刚刚的手法套@弄，舒@爽的刺@激快@感麻痹了影山的行动。

「哈啊⋯你自找的⋯」影山微眯起染上情@欲的双眼，伸手抚上日向埋在他跨间的头，手指插@入后脑勺蓬松的发@丝间，隐隐施力，像是在暗示对方含深一点。

腰微微地前后挺动，模仿着抽@插的动作，感觉到日向温热的舌@尖灵巧地舔刮过马眼，兴@奋的快@感席卷全身每一处细胞，不顾身下人可能会难受，硬是更加挺@进对方口@中。

「唔⋯嗯呜⋯」

感觉到影山的狂躁，日向忍着不适放松自己的口咽，头顺从对方的力道晃动，卖力地吞吐肉@柱剩余的部分，手也没闲下来，有技巧地揉@弄着根@部的囊袋，双重的极致享受让影山止不住低鸣。

「嗯⋯对、嗯哈⋯放松⋯哈、哈啊⋯再含深一点⋯」

前端硕@大的龟@头每每滑过喉头时都引起日向一阵反胃感，喉-咙周围的肌肉反射性地收缩，却也因此将性@器毫无间隙地紧实包覆住。

被肉@壁强力吸附的感觉，让影山在顶@弄的当下误以为自己正操着日向紧致的后@穴。

深@喉的刺@激很快就让影山濒临缴械的边缘，尚存一丝理智的他并没有丧@心@病@狂到要日向做出吞@精的举动，适时地推开身下的人。

「够了，哈啊⋯可以了⋯」

待分@身退出小@嘴的同时，日向却像个耍脾气的孩子似的，急切上前想要回被剥夺的玩物，因此来不及躲避就被滚@烫的白@浊溅得满脸。

「哇啊──」

日向被突来的高温喷@射吓得往后倒去，已陷入高@潮漩涡的影山根本顾不上他，激溅的热液持续从硕@大里喷@发出来，无处闪躲的日向被淋到满身都是淫@荡的水渍，残留在脸上的精@液流进眼窝，让他狼狈地连眼睛都睁不开，只能跪坐在地上娇@喘着。

待高@潮的余韵过后，缓过神的影山这才想起要赶紧擦掉日向身上的秽@物，凭着窗子透进来的微弱月光，在活动室内匆匆翻找着公用的纸巾，却在这时听到门外走廊由远而近逼来的脚步声，还有看到像是手电筒的光源在窗外挥动，心中顿时警铃大响。

「有人吗？这么晚了怎么还在这？」

在乌野高校待了将近两年半，影山很清楚这是老警卫的声音，迅速地拉起了自己的裤头后，便弯下腰随手捞起放在一旁的外套盖在日向身上，将他这副淫@荡得不容给任何人看见的模样遮挡起来，这时手电筒的光刚好从窗外直射@进来。

「喂！这么晚了怎么还不回家！」

老警卫中气十足的声音让外套里的人吓得一身激灵，影山安抚性地轻拍了下后，直起身@子转向来人。

「非常抱歉，留下来练球没注意到时间，我马上离开。」这借口像是讲了数百遍一样的流利，影山的表情看不出任何情绪波动。

「怎么老是你？这个月都第几次了？」老警卫嘴上碎念着，没有多想就继续叮咛他下次留心点。从窗外看进来的视野不大，因此老警卫没有注意到影山脚边的另一个人影，自然也就无法看出这空间刚刚上演了多么不堪入目的画面。

「快走吧！我要关校门了。」

确认老警卫离开后，影山松了一口气，回过头掀开日向身上的外套，却看见躲在外套里的人正用手指刮下残余在脸上的精@水，一滴都不浪费的吸@吮@着，还像只餍足的野猫一样用舌-头舔shì嘴唇，一脸得意地盯着他看。

「活动室的纸巾昨天就被我们用完了，」日向咂了咂嘴，用微哑的嗓音无辜地解释，「我总不能满身都是你的精@液就离开学校吧？」

眨了眨清澈的眸子，日向狡黠一笑。

看着这只不知好歹的小妖精，影山无奈地叹了口气，为自己刚才没有将猎物吃干抹净的举动感到懊悔。只好认命地蹲下@身帮恋人的衬衫钮扣一颗颗扣好，低头在耳边警告。

**「现在就算了，回家看我怎么收拾你。」**

_－⋯未完？ －_

* 抗议！没有开完全程的车不能叫做开车！

* 嗯，所以这大概会是个系列作(?)

* 天啊我到底在写些什么啊（掩面

* 总之希望大家还可接受（鞠躬


End file.
